


Hyper Focus Character Designs

by Sonnenplume



Series: College Bugs [2]
Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Illustrations, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24376081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonnenplume/pseuds/Sonnenplume
Summary: just some doodles I did of the HyFo cast how I imagine them
Relationships: God Tamer/Hornet (Hollow Knight), Quirrel & Tiso (Hollow Knight), Quirrel/Tiso (Hollow Knight)
Series: College Bugs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671133
Comments: 18
Kudos: 107





	1. Tiso and Quirrel

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a doodle dump of how I imagine the HyFo cast - if you imagined them differently, that's fine!!  
> And if you have drawn any fanart.... please let me know!! I'd love to see ur work!! ^0^ Check out my linktree on my profile on how to contact me ;D

Quirrel and Tiso, default outdoor outfits

Winter outfits

Funny bug eat a cheese puff


	2. The Squad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some other characters

The main Squad!!

Hornet!!

Tamer!!

Hollow and Ghost!


	3. Tiso and Quirrel again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some more doodles of the main boys, not necessarily stuff that happens in the fic but i wanted to draw anyways kjghasgikig

The boys

Basketball practice

Rude local bug says a swear

Watching movies (very early doodle, when I was still planning the story)

When you hold onto your bro so you don't walk into anything while texting your mom

uwu

UwU


End file.
